


无意义短打

by Fiohnohin



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiohnohin/pseuds/Fiohnohin
Summary: 总的来说是巧巧睡着的时候stalk无聊手贱*某种程度是披皮梦女*我披了e某的皮
Kudos: 4





	无意义短打

◇  
葛城巧有接近一个月的时间一直待在封闭独立的实验室里对着数据和屏幕修修改改，头发被他自己揉得横七竖八而显得更加蓬松。  
一进入势不可挡的天才科学家状态他就会废寝忘食，把作息破坏到稀烂，不到体力不支绝不睡觉，甚至会在前往休息用座椅的途中倒在地上昏睡十二小时后再慢慢苏醒。  
理所当然的，这样的睡眠质量很糟糕。  
常常醒来后也浑身酸痛疲惫不堪。

在葛城巧必须每过三小时就补充一杯咖啡因，用冲击内脏的酸苦味物理提神时，某个貌似只是来四处看风景的异星人阴阳怪气地向他搭话：“葛城啊，你知道自己睡着后会讲梦话吗？”  
葛城巧停滞了大概半分钟，被工作和钝痛麻痹的大脑不能理解这句提问的意图。但stalk的怪话有什么理解的必要吗？葛城巧冷着脸，不友善地用一句“不知道”应付掉看着就恶心的外星烟囱怪，放下马克杯继续低头和图纸作斗争。  
stalk没再把话题进行下去，只是撑着头站在旁边膈应葛城巧。  
假如这时候他用着石动惣一的外貌，脸上大概是十分愉快的笑容。当小孩子偷偷藏起某样东西等待别人发现时那种可爱又讨人厌的恶作剧笑容。

被实验室封闭的空气闷晕头的葛城巧也不知什么时候才会意识到。

stalk化为烟雾钻入反锁上的实验室，看见葛城巧又是半截身体趴在沙发上、半截身体摊在地上的状态，大概走到沙发前就跪下去昏迷了。  
“这可不行啊。”外星人用担忧的腔调吟唱字词，姿态浮夸地摇摇头。  
人类的身体又脆弱又无能，睡觉不盖被子都可能着凉感冒，长时间跪着就可能得关节炎。真是悲惨可怜的生物。stalk怜悯地决定发发善心把地上那半截葛城巧捡起来放上沙发。  
黑雾环住科学家的身体，钻入领口一圈一圈缠上他的脖子，然后收紧，把人像拖动口袋一样扔进沙发。  
短暂被勒紧脖子的痛楚没有唤醒精力透支的科学家，仅仅是让对方无意识抽动了下眉头而已。  
stalk对此并不惊讶。他之前用比这强得多的力道掐过葛城巧的脖子，几乎要把人直接掐醒，窒息导致的生理泪水从眼睑缝隙涌出染湿了巧小半张脸。当时巧似乎发出非常微弱的闷哼，皮肉下血管奋力搏动，敲击着stalk的手掌内侧。可是当stalk松手后，巧只是泪眼模糊地小小抬了两下眼皮，又再次沉沉睡去。  
第二天葛城巧的脖子上就出现紫黑色掐痕，他自己看不见，看见后也只认为是睡姿太差在哪硌到了。

那副不谨慎的蠢样让stalk颇感兴趣。  
葛城巧在研究以外的方面看起来真的不像天才。  
不容姿端丽，也不为人精明，一般看来或许只是个不太好相处的阴沉怪人。  
身为宇航员的石动惣一常年接受训练，所以身上覆盖着匀称有力的肌肉，让stalk一度误以为人类种族雄性都是这样鼓鼓囊囊能把布料顶出顺滑曲线的类型。毕竟石动看起来也没有很强。  
后来他才意识到人类比他预估得还要柔弱。比如葛城巧这样身板单薄骨架狭窄的小东西竟然也是雄性。  
均码的白色实验服套在葛城巧身上松松垮垮的，完全看不出里面人的身体在哪，stalk估计至少有三分之二空间都是布料堆叠和空气填充。这种感觉很像某位公子哥配茶吃的点心，大概是叫大福还是什么：白色柔软的厚实表皮包裹着少量内馅，把点心整个撕扯开就能看见深色馅料从断面缓缓流出。stalk很享受观赏里面的东西流淌到一滴不剩的过程，就像看着什么不能反抗的弱小动物一点点死掉一样。看见裹着宽松实验服的葛城巧他也会想象把这个人拦腰切断会是什么样，被白色织物包裹流出来的会是血块还是红豆沙呢？

stalk坐在葛城巧身旁，双腿交叠，单手侧撑脑袋。  
他熟练地用另一只手拉开实验室服的拉链，手指挑起内衬的底衫推到巧胸口上方。  
葛城巧很瘦，下肋骨把皮肉顶起隐约的棱角，像塑料膜包裹在支架上，让人想划破薄膜挖出里面的骨骼。stalk沿着胸骨来回抚摸，十分惋惜人类脆弱到随便被打开身体都可能感染致死，否则他很想把胸骨下轻轻颤动着的那个器官剖开尝一尝。如果他去“求”冰室幻德，那位脑子不怎么清醒的大少爷也许会答应陪他玩一会。可毕竟冰室幻德和葛城巧是不一样的。冰室是娇生惯养的甜可可，生来就被摆在餐桌上引诱味蕾；葛城则是营养不良的枯树枝头结成的青涩果实，卖相不佳，被作为劣品抛弃也不太会有人惋惜。stalk偏好这种果实内核扭曲后所酝酿的酸苦味。

手滑到无防备的腹部，stalk愉快得哼起不知名怪异曲调，这是葛城巧自闭在实验室这段时间里stalk想出来的新游戏：给葛城注入毒素，在他看起来快死掉时再注射解药。  
毒蛇很清楚自己的毒液有多高效强劲，所以第一次注射时他很小心地只使用了毒牙容量十分之一的毒液。尽管如此，葛城巧还是在注射后三秒不到就从口鼻涌出大量鲜血，如果不是肇事者反应迅速，恐怕天才研究员连挣扎的机会都没有就会在睡梦中告别人世。大概干涸的血液弄伤了呼吸道，之后葛城的喉咙发炎疼痛好几天。  
stalk因此对人类究竟多弱小有了新认识。

但这不妨碍他继续游戏。精巧地控制用量刺入柔软血肉中，感受手下的躯体因为毒素扩散而迅速升温、在死亡威胁下不自主地颤抖。内部系统因为害怕而试图反抗，主人却对此毫不知情，仍然闭着眼发出深长的呼吸声。脆弱又不谨慎，这样的生命竟然是统治这个星球的最高等生物，实在悲惨得好笑。  
这种星球和生命搞不好被毁掉才是在做慈善啊？stalk用手指摩擦葛城巧腹部的皮肤，看着刺伤处蔓延开充血坏死的红紫纹路，觉得如此装饰下的皮囊比原本惨白的样子美丽多了。

这是第几次实验了？四次？还是五次？  
葛城巧对毒的耐受度有所提升倒是个好消息。  
最开始即使用了初次又减半的量也还是无法撑过三秒，到现在同等剂量下不增添任何缓解释剂也能勉强挣扎上五分钟左右，虽然进展缓慢，姑且也还算值得称赞。  
血液循环遭到侵入的葛城巧额头渗出细汗，逐渐加重的呼吸中混入暧昧的呜咽声。stalk俯下身凑到巧耳边，语调堪称温柔地缓缓道：“你在说什么啊，葛城？这里听不清呢。”一边说着，一边用力按压刺伤周围的软肉。  
葛城巧被迫发出悲鸣，潜意识想蜷起双腿保护腹部，但原本就过度疲惫的身体再加上毒素麻痹，抽动四肢也变得十分困难，看起来像磨蹭着沙发蠕动。  
stalk捏开葛城口腔将两根手指插入其中。温热湿润的舌头乖顺地接纳异物，在stalk恶意玩弄下把唾液裹满对方手指，拉扯出长长的丝线。葛城的内部比外在听话得多，让stalk忍不住奖赏一番，比如放黑雾深入窄小的喉管，把人类内脏全部填满霸占，再像怪物分娩那样裹挟碎肉破膛而出。可惜现在的葛城巧只是被堵住咽喉就会难受得挺起胸膛，紧皱着眉，鼻腔里漏出断断续续带哭音的哼声。

人类实在是太脆弱了。stalk再一次忍不住失望。

他还有很多游戏可以玩，但每一样都会让人类变得破破烂烂无法复原。如果人类不那么容易死该多好啊。  
“你说是不是呢？葛城。”stalk低声对昏迷不醒的人类耳语，手死死捏住对方脖颈，看对方混乱地虚弱挣扎，张合着嘴唇似乎在无声呼唤“父亲”之类的单词。

等异星毒蛇玩够后，人类已经除了颤抖着分泌泪液外无法给出更多的反应。stalk有些不情不愿地给人类注入足量解毒素，帮人类整理好衣服，然后揉了揉蓬松黑发脑袋再化作烟雾离开。  
反正葛城巧每次都睡得很久，再多睡那么几个小时也很正常。

-end-


End file.
